


The Naughty List

by letmeshinebright



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Dom/sub Undertones, He puts a glass candy cane in the butt, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, idk he holds the headboard, little bit of bondage?, not really restricted but instructed to, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeshinebright/pseuds/letmeshinebright
Summary: Holiday Fun times at the Wilhelm/Santos house(NSFW)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Coqui_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Coqui_Writes/gifts).



> TBH this was inspired by Reinhardt's new holiday voice line "You are on my naughty list" AND a particular sex toy I happened to stumble across on the internet...?
> 
> It was a glass Candy cane dildo and it does exist I shit you not just look up "Glass Candy Cane Dildo" I promise you.
> 
> Also this is a gift to The_Leaf_Writes for being such an awesome friend and writing buddy. Happy Christmas my dude <3
> 
> So what better voice line and accidental stumbling upon to inspire such a wonderful Christmas oneshot! (What? I posted this after Christmas? Shhhh)
> 
> as always, enjoy <3 and happy holidays

“Merry Christmas, Liebe,”

Lucio looked up from his seat on the squishy couch, watching as Reinhardt pulled a long box out from behind his back. Lucio set down his book, folding his legs up onto the couch.

“Reinhardt… Christmas is not for another two days, why are you giving me a gift this early?”

Reinhardt blushed, sitting down beside him, “Well… I could not wait to give you this, my little love,” Lucio gave a laugh, taking the box out of his hand while the larger placed a wet kiss on Lucio’s temple, wrapping an arm around him.

“So affectionate tonight…” Lucio chuckled, pulling on the ribbon slowly. Reinhardt watched carefully as Lucio inspected the package, giving it a little shake before completely removing the ribbon.

“Oooh, I wonder what it is, if it could not wait a few more days…” Lucio’s voice faded out as he removed the lid of the box, blushing profusely as he choked on his words.

Resting inside upon soft velvet was a glass blown toy, clear glass with a red stripe winding around from the bottom of the long shaft to the curved end. Lucio’s hand came up to his mouth to stop himself from laughing, spotting the tag showing the intricate curvy letters of the sex toy maker’s logo. Lucio looked up at Reinhardt, trying to hold his embarrassed giggles and failing.

“Rein… this is… oh my god,” Lucio set the box down on his lap, unable to control his laughter at the sight of the candy cane toy. Reinhardt smiled, turning to Lucio. Lucio punched his broad chest playfully.

“Where the hell did you even get it? WHY did you even get it?”

Reinhardt gave a hearty laugh, smiling mischievously, “I have my sources, Lucio,” he winked, drawing Lucio close with his hand around the smaller man’s waist. He gave a little growl, nipping Lucio’s ear, “Besides, _you_ are on my _naughty list_ ,”

Lucio flushed even dark red, leaning into Reinhardt’s pull, trying to hold back the pleasured sigh from escaping his lips and failing, that voice doing wonders. Lucio pulled Reinhardt’s face towards him, kissing him upon the lips. It was slow and soft, loving and tender. Reinhardt smiled against his lips, when they finally parted he hugged him close.

“What did I ever do to deserve you…?” Lucio croaked out from the strong squeeze, Reinhardt quickly let go, looking him over to check if he hurt him. When Lucio gave him a quick kiss Reinhardt relaxed into his seat slightly.

“Well…” Reinhardt blushed, taking the box from Lucio. Lucio gave a grin, leaning forward to take the toy out of the box.

“ _Well,_ ” Lucio smirked, looking it over in his hand with a sultry gaze, “I’m on your naughty list, then?”

Reinhardt gave Lucio a sidewise look before a small grin slowly crept to his lips.

“Would you like to use it, Lucio?” His voice was low with an edge of enthusiasm, but his gaze was unwavering. As his hand caressed Lucio’s thigh, the younger man giggled.

“Yes, you could say that…” Lucio looked up from the toy in his hand, smile stretching big. Eyes twinkling with mischeviousness “I wanna use it on _you_ ,”

Reinhardt’s eyes went wide, cheeks burning pink almost immediately after the words were spoken before he laughed aloud.

“Lucio, I bought it for you! You know that you have had trouble with my… _Size,_ ” Reinhardt leaned forward, taking Lucio’s hand in his own, rubbing his thumb over the top of his palm. Lucio gave a short whine.

“I want to make _you_ feel good, hon,” Lucio gave a sugar sweet smile, “Besides, you said that it was mine, right?”

“W-well, yes,” Reinhardt’s voice grew quieter as Lucio crawled up onto his lap. Reinhardt gave a gulp, Lucio licked his lips.

“And… I can do what I want with it?” Lucio questioned, pouting his lips in a most innocent way. Reinhardt gave a sigh, hands coming to Lucio’s hips.

“You little vixen…” Reinhardt hissed out while Lucio planted quick kisses across Reinhardt’s face and neck, grinding his hip’s down onto Reinhardt’s crotch. His cheeks burned, his hands tightening their grip on Lucio.

“Bedroom?” Lucio whispered into the older man’s ear. Reinhardt did not need any more convincing, standing up with Lucio wrapped around him like a koala bear. Lucio gave a small squeak as he was lifted, wrapping his arms and legs tightly around Reinhardt as he was carried away to their bedroom. Reinhardt basically threw Lucio onto the bed, the smaller man bouncing once before Reinhardt crawled on top of him like a large predator, eyes trailing across Lucio with desire as a smile came to his lips. Lucio panted out, holding his arms out to stop Reinhardt’s advance.

“Ah ah ah!” He wiggled the toy in Reinhardt’s face, self-control coming back into his eyes. Reinhardt gave a short sigh, smiling warmly.

“Right… You’re turn,” Reinhardt leaned forward, kissing the smaller man gently, “Forgive me, _Leibe_ ,”

“It’s alright,” Lucio whispered to him, smiling as the two shifted places. Reinhardt stretched out across their shared bed. Lucio crawled to the side, placing the toy near Reinhardt’s head. Lucio’s hands trailed down Reinhardt’s large chest.

“Remove your shirt?” Lucio questioned him with an innocent smile. Reinhardt gave him a playful glare before lifting himself up, quickly stripping the shirt up and over his head. He tossed it off to the side onto the floor, resting back down. Lucio could not help but stare for a moment at Reinhardt’s broad chest, his heart rate seemed to double. Lucio took his place over Reinhardt’s thighs, looking up and down him.

“I wanna make you feel good tonight, Rein,” Lucio smiled wide, Reinhardt’s heart seemed to be tugged by the sweetness of his lovers tone. “Will you let me?”

“Yes _, Leibe,_ ” Reinhardt breathed out, heat rising in his crotch. Lucio’s smile widened, his hands coming to rest on Reinhardt’s groin as he started to undo his jeans zipper.

“Nervous?” Lucio asked in a playful tone, palming Reinhardt’s cock through his boxers. Reinhardt held back his moan.

“A little…” He let out a hot sigh, one hand coming to cover his mouth, “ _Mein Got_ … If you could see how good you look…”

Lucio’s cheeks flushed but he did not stop what he was doing, briefly climbing off of Reinhardt so that he could pull off his pants lovers. Reinhardt was left in only his boxers. Lucio climbed off the bed to run to their bedside table, pulling out the small bottle of lube. Lucio climbed back onto the bed, settling himself in-between Reinhardt’s legs.

“Hold onto the headboard, Reinhardt,” Lucio looked up into his eyes, his own face inches away from Reinhardt’s growing erection under the thin fabric of his boxers

Reinhardt gave him a look but complied, raising his arms up to grip the headboard above him, watching with lidded eyes to his boyfriend. Lucio pulled the waistband down of the older man’s boxers, his cock half hard under the soft fabric. Lucio smiled, pulling the underwear completely off of his lover before settling between his legs. He rested the glass toy on Reinhardt’s abdomen before he slowly pushed his thighs apart, never breaking eye contact.

“Breath, Reinhardt,” Lucio half laughed, dripping the clear lubricant over his fingers, sliding them together and watching as it slicked over his digets. Reinhardt shifted slightly, his thighs opening even wider.

“I am, just… Been a while since I’ve been on bottom,” Reinhardt blushed, looking away from Lucio. The DJ sighed out with a smile, climbing on top of him to rest on his chest, kissing his lips sweetly.

“I will take care of you, okay? If anything feels bad, you know the safe word…”

“Volcano,” Reinhardt sighed out with a mix of a moan as Lucio palmed his cock, giving it a few lazy strokes before moving back down between his thighs

Lucio worked slowly, starting with one finger teasing at Reinhardt’s hole before thrusting it in slow and steady. He placed his other hand on Reinhardt’s abdomen, watching as the older man twitched and sighed in pleasure, shifting his hips slightly to force Lucio to go faster. The second finger caught Reinhardt off guard, causing him to cry out in shock. Lucio stopped a moment before Reinhardt nodded his head, telling him to keep going. Lucio dripped even more lube onto his fingers, moving almost agonizingly slow once Reinhardt felt comfortable. He wanted more, it had been so long since he had been the one getting fucked. The third stretched him with a slight pleasant pain, whimpering ever so quietly as Lucio increased his pace of thrusts into him.

“Was that a whimper I heard?” Lucio teased, giving a particularly hard thrust in. Reinhardt moaned hard.

“ _Mein Gott…_ ” Reinhardt groaned, clenching around Lucio’s fingers. He blushed darker. “The legendary Reinhardt… Goes not… _Whimper,_ ” Reinahrdt gasped his last word as Lucio hit just the right spot within him, a fire seemed to light in his stomach, his cock twitching against his abdomen and dripping precum. Lucio smirked, slowing his fingers.

“What’s the magic word,” Lucio cooed, pulling out just to his first digits.

“Please,” Reinhardt growled out before moaning again as Lucio pressed his three fingers in quickly. Reinahardt’s grip on the headboard was like iron now. Lucio smiled, picking up the toy before holding it between his two pressed thighs.

“Good…” Lucio purred as he dripped lube onto the toy, coating it in the slick liquid. His other hand came to make sure the entire toy was coated in it before he pulled all the way out, removing his fingers. Reinhardt held his whine, lifting his head to look down at Lucio, watching as the smaller man positioned the toy at his entrance.

Lucio looked back down towards Reinhardt, looking at him in the eyes before pressing the slick end of the toy in. Reinhardt groaned, throwing his head back into one of their fluffy pillows as he was stretched and filled with the toy, Lucio pushing it slowly in until he hit bottom, rocking it in and out as he went. Lucio smiled, caressing the inside of Reinhardt’s thigh.

“You are doing so great, Reinhardt…” Lucio praised, slowly pulling the toy out as he spoke, “Opening up so well, looking so good splayed out…” Lucio licked his lips, pushing the toy back in quickly. Reinhardt moaned.

“L-Lucio,” Reinhardt whined, Lucio gave him another quick thrust with the toy, Reinhardt’s heavy cock twitched against his stomach, The DJ smirked.

“Oh, do you like that?” Lucio smiled sweetly, continuing to thrust the toy in and out at a fast pace. Reinhardt’s back arched off of the bed, his arms and thighs trembling.

“ _I-I-I…_ _F-fuck, close… Lucio_ ,” Reinhardt’s knuckles were white from his tight grip on the headboard, his thighs spread as far as he could spread them now. Lucio gazed across him with hooded eyes, his other hand coming to his thick cock which bounced against his stomach as Lucio fucked into him. He pumped the thick shaft with his hand in time with the trusts he gave. Reinhardt choked out a moan.

“Lucio-” Reinhardt’s voice was waning on a warning tone, but he also sounded extremely desperate. He bucked his hips up to thrust into Lucio’s hand. Both of Lucio’s hands moved faster bordering on a brutal pace.

“You can cum, Reinhardt,” Lucio assured, but he barely finished his sentence when Reinhardt cried out, white ropes striping across his chest, his back curling out off of the bed. One of Reinhardt’s hands came to his mouth, biting down on his knuckle to muffle his sounds. His legs shook. Lucio pumped Reinhardts’ cock through his orgasm, slowing his pace with the toy as Reinhardt slowly came down from his high. With one large sigh, Reinahardt seemed to turn into a ragdoll, Legs relaxing and eyelids heavy. His breath came in long, deep sighs. Lucio pulled the toy completely out, quickly leaving the bed to go to the bathroom.

When Lucio returned, the toy was washed clean and he had two wet towels at the ready, one hot and one cold. Lucio crawled back up onto the bed, wiping across Reinhardt’s chest with the warm towel before placing the cold one on his forehead, planting a kiss on his cheek.

“I don’t want to guess, but-” Lucio laid down next to Reinhardt, looking at the large man, “Did you… like it?”

Reinhardt turned his head to look at Lucio, staring at him for a long moment before throwing his arm over him, drawing him close into his chest. Lucio squeaked in surprised, Reinhardt seemed to hum contently, chest vibrating.

“ _Liebe_ … You are amazing, truly spectacular,” Reinhardt sighed out, planting wet, lazy kisses all across the smaller man’s head. Lucio giggled, nestling into his spot.

“I’m glad!” Lucio gave a sigh of relief, kissing the larger man back on the crook of his neck.

“Merry Christmas, Hon,” Lucio whispered out, Reinhardt gave a large yawn.

“Merry Christmas, _Liebe,_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Lolol hope you enjoy I finished writing this on Christmas (sorry it was a little rushed.)
> 
> Kudos is appreciated and Comments are GREATLY appreciated! Hope everyone had a happy holiday and got that one item in the winter lootboxes they wanted! Have a good one!
> 
> Contact me!  
> Tumblr: Letmeshinebright  
> Twitter: LeoRaTuba


End file.
